


let it go until our roads are changed

by amprsand



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amprsand/pseuds/amprsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set sometime in s1. </p><p>  <i>Her nails scratch against his abdomen and he sighs her name. She grins down at him, legs straddling his body, hair tickling his chest as she bends down to kiss him. Her teeth pull lightly at this bottom lip, and he laughs as the strands of her hair tickle his skin. He reaches up to cup her face, rubbing his thumb softly across her cheek. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	let it go until our roads are changed

Her nails scratch against his abdomen and he sighs her name. She grins down at him, legs straddling his body, hair tickling his chest as she bends down to kiss him. Her teeth pull lightly at this bottom lip, and he laughs as the strands of her hair tickle his skin. He reaches up to cup her face, rubbing his thumb softly across her cheek.

"I forget how ticklish Robot can be," she whispers into his ear. It sends shivers down his spine and he squirms. She nips at his neck and goosebumps spring along his neck and down his arms. He twitches his neck and she laughs at him. Sitting up, she rests her knees on either side of him then pushes against him. He groans.

"Skye..."

The sound of his own voice wakes him up. He bolts up right, glancing around the room. Luckily, it's empty. He rubs his hands against his face and curses himself for falling asleep in an open area. He hasn't been sleeping well lately. Ever since he touched the Berserker Staff, he's been haunted by dreams of his childhood, of Christian torturing him and Thomas. It's difficult to shake the consuming hatred the staff brought to the surface. He reminds himself that they're nothing more than dreams.

"Hey, Robot." Skye grins as she walks into the room.

Grant Ward notices a lot of things. It's his job as a combat and espionage specialist to notice things. He's good at his job. Even Agent Hill acknowledged he received marks just below Romanoff

It takes them both by surprise when he jumps at the sound of her voice.

It doesn't help that he just dreamt about her naked, but it's not like he's going to mention that part.

"That isn't the proper way to address your Supervising Officer," he replies tersely.

Skye rolls her eyes. "Can you pull that stick out of your ass and lighten up for, like, two seconds?" she asks as she plops down on the chair in front of him and sprawls across it. She leans her back against the arm rest and drapes her knees over the other side. Ward keeps his face a mask and picks up the book he left facedown next to him.  She kicks his foot until he looks back up.

He reminds himself that he's supposed to be disinterested, but she makes it exceedingly difficult. Ward sighs. "What do you want, Skye?" The remnants of his dream remain at the surface of his thoughts, and he tries to ignore the way Skye keeps grinning at him. It was the way she looked at him right before she--

"I'm really borrrrrred. We've been stuck on this plane foreverrrrr. Hey! You wanna play a round of twenty questions?" He notes the way the side of her mouth quirks up. He immediately narrows his eyes and purses his lips.

Skye puts her hands up in surrender. "Okay! Okay. Maybe not. You would think I asked you to dress up as a fairy princess or something." She looks at him and tilts her head, eyeing him up and down. "Though to be honest, you'd make a shitty princess. Your jaw is way too chiseled and sharp. Shoulders are way broad. But your hair..."

Why yes, his jaw is chiseled like a marble -- wait, "What the hell is wrong with my hair?" he asks before he can help himself.

Skye reaches across the table and runs her hands through his hair, fluffing it up. In the process of leaning forward, she reveals a decent amount of cleavage. He suppresses the urge to make any sort of sound and focuses instead on counting backwards from 100. "Nothing. It's just soft and pretty. If you grew it longer, you'd be a fine princess, Grant Ward." She pats his cheek and stands up.

Ward lets out a shuddering breath and mutters a string of choice words to himself as he watches her walk towards her bunk. He can't help but want to spend more time with her, but he needs to distance himself. He can't afford any distractions. His job on Coulson's team is to protect the everyone, and he can't put Skye's life ahead of anyone else's. Mission first. She would only prove to be a distraction.

So why was it so difficult for him to stay away from her?

He slams his head back against the chair and folds his book over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://amp-ersand.tumblr.com/)
> 
> title from ed sheeran, "sing"


End file.
